There are known techniques for guiding a user in a predetermined direction by the sense of hearing or by calling attention to the predetermined direction. The techniques of this kind include a technique in which a plurality of speakers are arranged in advance along the direction in which the user should move and sounds are output from the respective speakers at shifted output timings to guide the user in the predetermined direction. In a car navigation system or the like, there is known a technique which guides a user in a predetermined direction by outputting a voice indicating a destination on a map to the user. Furthermore, in recent years, a technique is proposed in which a user is guided in a predetermined direction by a sound image localization technique. In the sound image localization technique, for example, a sound volume difference and a phase difference are added to sounds that are input to the right and left ears of a user, such that the user can perceive the sense of distance to a sound source and recognize the position of a virtual sound source.
In order to reliably guide a user to a predetermined place, it is desirable that the guidance based on images is used in addition to the guidance based on sound images.
However, unless the guidance based on images and the guidance based on sound images are effectively linked, the user may be confused.
Accordingly, the present embodiment is intended to provide a reproducing apparatus in which sound images and images are effectively linked.